


if this is your first time

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fight Club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s pretty and Michael’s going to fuck him up and he doesn’t think much beyond that while he wraps his knuckles in white gauze. (Fight Club AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is your first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



Luke’s pretty and Michael’s going to fuck him up and he doesn’t think much beyond that while he wraps his knuckles in white gauze. Michael disliked him on sight for no nameable reason, let Calum’s interested once-over carry him into thrumming hatred because Michael’s already had one pretty blond boy muscle his way between him and Calum and he’s not about to let another one have a shot. “New boy’s for you,” Ashton had said, squeezing his shoulder. If Ashton didn’t have a big cock and the stamina of an athlete Michael would kill him in his sleep, probably, no matter how many tall slim peace offerings Ashton sends his way to ruin. 

Luke gets his shirt off and Michael’s viciously pleased to see the soft leanness of him, the same body Michael had when he needed a dozen hours straight gaming to reach the same kind of calm that a ten minute fight gives him now. His pale blue tired eyes stand out even in the dim green and black light of the basement where they’re fighting tonight, the room dank and loud with shouting, bodies jostling eager for their turns, eager to draw blood. They can’t have this one. This one belongs to Michael. 

Hands push him in and then he’s swinging, catching Luke by surprise so he ducks back, feints away from it and anger rushes up in Michael as fast as arousal and not much different. Luke gets his fists up right quick and Michael undercuts him, his fist colliding with Luke’s soft middle, bending him double. Michael’s disappointed almost at how easy it was but then Luke’s just barreling into him, enough heft to his wide shoulders to send them both crashing to the ground, landing so hard Michael’s vision goes black for a second until it clears to Luke looking down at him, flushed cheeks and open mouth like he’s riding Michael’s cock instead of aiming a punch. Michael wants it, Luke’s ass, Luke’s fists, but all he gets is the latter colliding with his face, clumsy enough that Luke’s knuckles glance off his cheek.

Michael smiles and Luke looks taken aback, eyes wide, circles underneath dark like he hasn’t slept in a week. A good beating’ll get him there, a good fucking too if Calum has his way but Michael’s got Luke’s bruise blooming on his cheek and it feels like foreplay, feels like a claim. Luke leans back like he means to keep punching and Michael gets his ankle around Luke’s calf and jerks his lower body up and the shock has Luke rolling with it, Michael following, pinning him down and licking his lips when Luke’s head bashes against the concrete and Michael doesn’t wait to hit him, wants his bruises on Luke’s face, aims to bash Luke’s pierced lip into his teeth and Luke’s scrabbling underneath him but he’s too green, too unused to taking pain, Michael wants to break him just so he can put him back together and so he hits and hits until Luke’s bruised to hell and Michael’s knuckles slip on his tear-streaked face and Luke’s bleeding and crying and his purpling, swelling face is so beautiful that Michael could kiss him right then. 

So he does. Swallows Luke’s whimpers like water and tastes the salt of tears and slick bloodied metal, feels the loosened piercing and tugs at it with his teeth until the little silver stud comes free. Michael rolls it on his tongue, tastes Luke’s blood. He spits the silver ball out clean and it clinks on the cold concrete floor and rolls away. Strokes his thumb over Luke’s bruising cheek to feel the heat of it and Luke leans into his palm, lips parted, gasping.

Beneath him Luke shudders like a captured thing. His voice is thick and slurred when he tells Michael, “Thank you.”


End file.
